1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lubrication system of engine, more particularity, and to a connecting rod structure which has at least one hole to provide lubricating effect between connecting rod and piston.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally speaking, most of engine includes a connecting rod, a crankshaft and a piston and provide power to a machine such as car. The state of engine directly effects life of machine and performance so that a way to maintain is mainly lubricant. The lubricant mostly functions describes as following:
A. Decreasing of Friction
The metal surface is perfect smooth, but could create abrasion condition working in long term. The lubricant oil provides each parts of engine to lubricate for decreasing of friction between surfaces of metals.
B. Decreasing of Engine Temperature
The temperature of engine inside is high at 500 to 600xc2x0. In this situation, the metal not only expands to create traction but also creates carbon blacks to make higher friction heat in combustion. Therefore, using lubricant oil is best way to cool the engine.
C. Seal Function
The power of engine results from the burning high pressure gas in cylinder, and the lubricant oil makes seal on wall of cylinder in order to make the detonation power 100 percents used.
D. Clean Function
The inside of cylinder usually creates some carbon blacks or others materials in the combustion process, and the lubricant oil could bring these materials out of cylinder to maintain cylinder inside clean by circumfluence.
Generally, the lubrication system describes as following:
A. Splash Oiling System
In the splash oiling system, oil is whipped up by the crankshaft and connecting rods rotating around and dipping into the oil troughs. Oil is splashed everywhere inside the engine, and trickles down into oil collection holes and thus lubricates the bearing surfaces. Sounds precarious, but was standard automotive practice on the majority of motor vehicles of the times. It workedxe2x80x94probably as long as there is no prolonged high speed running . . . Roads were mostly rough dirt tracks in those days, so high speeds were rarely even contemplated.
B. Partial Pressure Oiling System
The mostly oil is provided by oil pump.
C. Splash-pressure Mixed Oiling System
The lower parts of engine used the splash oiling lubrication and the other uses the pressure oiling lubrication.
D. Pressure Oiling System
All parts of engine are lubricated by oil pump.
The conventional lubrication system has some disadvantages such as the short of lubrication between the connecting rod and piston after the engine did not work at long time, the engine could be damage. Further more, the oil pump needs more power to work so that each parts of engine could lubricate leading to spend more gasoline.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide at least one hole of connecting rod structure which makes effective lubrication between the connecting rod and piston.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connecting rod structure which to save energy of oil pump and gasoline.
The present invention discloses a saving power and simple structure in a car engine. The engine includes a piston, a connecting rod and a crankshaft, and the connecting rod connects the piston and the crankshaft. The conventional lubrication system is provided an oil pump to lubricate each composition in engine. The piston and pin is lubricated by an oil path of connecting rod. The present invention provides at least hole to lubricate between the piston and connecting rod as well as piston pin. The oil is directly provided by the oil pump, and the connecting rod structure does not construct any oil path to provide lubrication.